Secretly Loved
by abusenoemperor
Summary: Pairing: Tezuka and Fuji Tezuka leaves his cell phone in the clubroom and guess who finds it, Fuji!


Tennis practice concluded and the regulars were mostly gone from the clubroom. There were only three regulars left in the room, the buchou, fuku buchou, and their tensai. The fuku buchou was fixing up the clubroom and was ready to leave soon. The buchou and tensai were still getting dressed. The buchou felt uncomfortable dressing with other regulars around, but he seemed to not notice when the tensai stayed back to wait for him.

"Aa, Teuzka buchou, I think I will be leaving now. Please don't forget to lock up after you leave. Have a good day." Oishi handed his buchou the keys to the clubroom and hurried out.

Fuji, the tensai, stood against the lockers, hiding behind them waiting for his buchou. He glanced over at Tezuka and smiled. The buchou was dressing and the tensai observed the movement of his buchou. It was slow and stiff, like the buchou himself, everything the buchou did fit his personality well.

_Pi...Pi...Pi..._

Tezuka picked up his cell phone and answered, "Mushi Mushi, Kunimitsu desu."

Fuji leaned back on the lockers and melted at the sound of his buchou's voice. His voice was deep and dreamy; his voice rang through the tensai's head a myriad of times over.

"You came to pick me up? Why?" Tezuka questioned. "To take me home? Fine. I'll be out in a second." Teuzka slipped on his button down shirt and left it unbuttoned. He set his cell phone down on the bench next to the clubroom keys and threw his tennis bag over his shoulder. He brushed his hair out of his face then rushed out of the clubroom.

"Aa..." Fuji made a fragile sound, unheard by his buchou. He watched his buchou leave then noticed the bench where the buchou had left his cell phone and the clubroom keys. Fuji grinned and ran over to the, left behind, items. He picked up the cell phone and keys and attempted to run after his buchou. Once outside he watched as his buchou enter a limousine. He stared at it for a while and wondered who actually came to pick him up. Fuji looked at the phone and clicked a few buttons. "His last call was...Atobe Keigo?" Fuji frowned at the phone then stuffed it into his pocket. He walked back to the clubroom and locked the door.

_(In the Limo)_

Tezuka sighed as he reached into his pocket. Tezuka probed through his pocket for his cell phone. "Eh, Atobe..."

"Kunimitsu, I have a call for you," Atobe paused and shoved the phone in Tezuka's face, "From your own phone."

The Seigaku buchou took the phone in his hands and placed it up to his ear, "Kunimitsu desu."

A seductive voice was heard on the other line. "_I guess I have something of yours, ne?_"

The voice sounded very familiar to Tezuka, but he concluded it wasn't safe to assume. "Yes, I believe that is my phone. I would like it back, please."

"_Correct, but don't I get something for finding it? I _believe_ I should get a reward. I would like...um..._you_, please._" He gave a seductive laugh over the phone. "_I will see you later, ja ne, Kunimitsu_."

Tezuka closed his eyes and leaned back against the car's seat. The sound of his name was alluring and was peace to his ears. The person who had his cell phone, he was the type of person Tezuka could fall in love with just by listening to their voice. "What was that, Kunimitsu?" Atobe questioned. "Is it a lover?"

Tezuka chuckled, "No." The darker hair boy leaned towards Atobe. "You know, I only have one love, right?"

"True." The egotist also leaned towards the other boy. "Tell him you love him then."

Tezuka nodded and leaned into Atobe. Their faces neared and their lips pressed against one another. Tezuka took the advantage to deepen his passionate kiss with Atobe. The stoic boy turned his head away and gave a subtle laugh.

Beep...Beep Beep...Beep...

Atobe flipped open his phone and answered. Tezuka stared at Atobe and listened to the egotist talk very few words. His only answers were "yes" and "alright." Atobe closed his phone, "Kunimitsu?" The egotist smirked, "Oh, I guess we aren't going home. Sorry, but I just got a call for you." The egotist patted Tezuka's shoulder. "Now, now, that voice seemed very familiar, by chance who is it, love?"

"I can't say." Tezuka looked out the window. "I just need my cell phone back."

_(At the Park) _

"_I'm at the arcade, looking for the possessor of my cell phone._ " The brunette thought to himself.

Beep...Beep Beep...

Tezuka picked up Atobe's phone; he had kept it with him knowing that the person might call back. "Yes, and you are where?" Tezuka questioned anxious to get his phone back.

"_Wait, you have to answer a couple of questions first..."_ The possessor chuckled. Tezuka agreed. "_You're the captain of your tennis team; I know for a fact, do you choose favorites with Ryoma Echizen?"_

Tezuka laughed, "Ryoma? No, actually I don't."

"_Good. One more question."_ The possessor took in a deep breath. _"Do you love me?"_

Tezuka's finger twitched slightly as he looked around hearing the voice near. Startled by the question he shook of his nervousness and answered. "I don't know who—"

"Yeah you do." He grabbed Tezuka's shoulders from behind.

Tezuka turned around giving time to the other boy to wrap his arms around Tezuka's waist, "Shusuke?" He questioned softly. His face began to heat up, the blood rushed to his head as he held the tensai in his arms.

"Do you love me?" Fuji asked again. "I love you, Kunimitsu."

Tezuka laughed, he remembered how it felt to hear Fuji's voice say his name. It was an elegant sound from the other boy. Tezuka couldn't have just fell in love with anyone he could have only fall in love with Fuji, the one he secretly loved for the longest time. "Yeah, I love you too, Fuji."

* * *

_I tried my best to write this fic. It wasn't the best or the longest, but at least it was about Tezuka and Fuji. Anyway, Atobe really had nothing to do with Tezuka. He was just to comfort Tezuka, yeah, his way of comforting is with a kiss. Maybe I should write more...unless this could just be the end. Don't know. Thanks for reading!_ O.o Hajime 


End file.
